


Good Morning

by kkumeii



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Not revised, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkumeii/pseuds/kkumeii
Summary: He decided to do something more adult-like that day.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story based off a prompt my mutual on Twitter gave to me. I wrote it for her and decided a week or so later that I’ll post it on here.

“Manager.”

The young woman, who was in the midst of organizing her bag for the day, looks back to greet the young man calling out from behind her.

“Ah, Iori-san—“ Suddenly, Tsumugi cuts off her words as soon as she looks at the young man’s outfit.

He wore a dark blue button-up, perfectly showing off his upper body. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, exposing his lean arms. Along with black jeans fitting to his legs, the outfit gave a new and mature vibe to the young man.

“I-Iori-san, good morning!” Tsumugi manages to keep her tone professional as she continues her greeting. Although, she was flustered at Iori’s unusually adult-like appearance and stuttered her words as a result.

“Where did you get those clothes?” Tsumugi asks in an attempt to distract herself. Iori blinks in slight confusion before responding to her question.

“A fan gave them as a gift. It would be a waste to throw them away as well as disrespectful, so I decided to wear them.” Iori says briefly, adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves. Tsumugi smiles at his words, seeing how the young man could never be straightforward with his words.

“What do you think about it, Manager?”

“Huh?” Tsumugi looks at Iori, who was now staring at her. Her heart thumps as he continues to speak.

“My outfit. Do you think it suits me?” Iori continues his fixation as his eyes staring into hers. Trying to ignore the intensity behind his eyes, Tsumugi responds to his own question.

“Yes! As Iori-san is almost an adult, it that gives you both a mature yet boyish atmosphere. And since it matches your hair and eyes, I think it fits you perfectly!” She says enthusiastically, switching to her professional mode used in business as a manager.

“I see.” Iori slightly smiles, almost as if he wanted to hear those words come out of her mouth.

“—I’m sure if your fans would be very happy to see you wear that!”

“...” His face suddenly turns strained, confusing Tsumugi.

“Iori-san?” She asked, concerned about what made the young man upset in her words.

“You said that I seem like an adult wearing this, am I wrong?” Iori speaks after seconds of silence.

“N-No, why?”

“Then, it’s fine if I do adult things like this.” The young man approaches her as she backs away, before realizing she was leaning against a table.

“‘This’...? What are—mhmp!” Iori presses his lips against hers, blocking the words coming from her mouth. Tsumugi’s eyes widen, being taken off guard. Seeing her vulnerability, he parts her lips with his tongue.

Tsumugi gasps, only to be muffled due to her lips being sealed. Her hands clutch to the fabric of his new shirt as his tongue teases the inside of her mouth, soon intertwining with hers. His taller figure towers over her smaller one as her body curves over the table. With his arms wrapped around her waist, Tsumugi had no way of escape as she felt herself losing oxygen by each second. Heat rises to her face as her lungs burn, begging her to separate from him. Iori moves away only seconds later, a trail of saliva connecting their lips. As Tsumugi pants to catch her breath, he gives a childish smile.

“Good morning, Tsumugi-san. I look forward to working with you today.”


End file.
